His Catwoman, Her Captain America
by ViciousxMelody
Summary: Song: Overcome...By: Alabaster...Just a little one-shot I decided to make about my own character, Artemis and the awesome Captain America. It just came to me one day as I was listening to this song. Hope you like it! :


If you can't see, _the urgency in my breath, __then breathe in unison with me. __for a moment __Just a moment!~_

The two adults in the gym were using punching bags, working their hardest to keep their physiques in top shape for their new work assigned to them. Artemis looks at her partner and starts thinking to herself things that weren't thought of back when they first started having to hang out because of the new life style of theirs, back in the 1900's, or about 70 years ago. Steve looks up from his own punching bag to see the cat-like woman giving a dazed stare toward him. He gives a smirk and a half salute before going back to punching the bag. At the same time, both adults were breathing at the same rate, quickly and shallowly.

'_Why does she/he have this affect on me?'_ They each ask themselves quietly.

Artemis goes back to punching the bag, this time with twice the amount of force, wanting to get rid of these unknown feelings toward the man she's known for more than 70 years now, apparently. Steve tries doing the exact same thing, only he's thinking about why he's so confused on liking his partner and friend, and liking a woman he knew 70 years ago, most likely dead now because of old age or something.

_**…**_

_~And you will see __the tension leaving me __We'll get through this, __We will overcome. __We do it together, __or we don't do it at all!_

The two get off a little plane/helicopter to stand on top of a huge water-floating carrier, all these planes and people around them in different areas. Artemis stares at everything with worry, fear, and annoyance, all plastered onto her face for everyone to tell. Steve notices the woman's discomfort but doesn't say anything, for fear of making it worse when another woman comes up and speaks with them about getting inside soon. Artemis doesn't waste time in waiting around and rushes to get inside the carrier, feeling the thing slowly start moving. She sighs irritatedly and worriedly, wanting nothing more than to go back home and stay there like a normal person, even if she isn't, anymore. Steve walks up behind her and wraps an arm around her in reassurance. She leans closer to him and sighs peacefully. The woman, Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff, notices but says nothing. Artemis looks around in the safety of her friend's side and spots new things she didn't see before. She smiles to herself slightly when another man joins in their party, Dr. Bruce Banner. She smiles to him gently and he grimaces in return.

"I hear you are an experiment in the cat division, I haven't tried that yet." Banner tells her holding out his hand.

Artemis gives him a confused glance and Steve turns to notice Banner.

"She's not just some experiment, she had a life before." Steve says, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

Banner holds his hands up in defense and looks to the woman between them, gauging her reaction to what just happened. She only seems mildly annoyed, nothing too dangerous. Banner sighs and turns away from the two people. Natasha walks up to Artemis and whisks her away before Steve has a chance to talk.

_**…**_

_~Settle into my skin. __Deep into my lungs. __You travel like a song. __Just like a falling star, __You'll burn up in my arms!_

_We don't care where you're from. __We'll carry you along. __Faded beneath my scars. __Turn away, sound the alarms!_

Natasha takes Artemis to a training ground where the two spar to gauge the abilities of one another. Natasha was only barely able to catch up with Artemis, seeing as how the ladder is part cat, and older with more experience. Artemis knocks Natasha down again and said girl flips onto her feet in a crouch and stares up at her idol and mentor.

"You still seem to be able to beat anyone's ass into next year." Natasha tells the cat woman beside her.

Artemis gives her a helping hand and pulls her to her feet.

"Well, you can never lose what you fought so hard for." Artemis says shrugging.

Natasha nods her head in complete understanding and the two barely notice another person slipping into the room.

"Who wants to fight next?" Artemis asks looking over at her friend with tender eyes.

"So, what are you doing in here? I thought we lost you." She tells a wonderstruck Steve.

Said man walks out from the shadows and laughs with his arms crossed across his chest. Artemis takes in a shallow breath to keep from hypervenalating at hearing the sound. She looks anywhere but at him and Natasha leaves the room to give them some privacy.

"I think it would be best if I went to my quarters for now. I'm not feeling too well." Artemis whispers while heading toward the door.

Steve helps her to her room and the woman closes the door gently after hearing his goodnight.

_**…**_

_If you can't taste emergency __In my breath. __Then I need you to believe in me __For a moment __Just a moment!_

_And you will see __You're broken just like me __We'll get through this __We will overcome! __We do it together, __Or we don't do it at all!_

Artemis looks around frantically for her dear friend, wondering where that muscle-head could have gone in such a small, enclosed space. She stares in each and every room, wanting to know exactly where he could be, then seeing him in the doctor's office, she cringes but moves into the room nonetheless.

"What is going on here?" She asks with a quirked eyebrow at seeing Stark trying to tell her friend something about technology.

"I'm just trying to tell him about how my suit is made from-""A computer that you designed and created yourself, JARVIS, I believe it's called. Not only do you wish to say that, but also that he is programmed into every mainframe and blah, blah, stinking blah. Yeah, I know about it. It is like, just because I am from the past, people think I cannot catch up in a few days by reading. I mean, I am part cat, I have deeper intelligence than people might think." Artemis cuts off, ranting at the end.

Steve rolls his eyes and closes her mouth to keep her from talking so much. She gives him a glare and he releases her.

"It's nice to know someone does their research." Stark mumbles rudely before going back to his work.

Artemis rolls her eyes and stares at a computer screen blinking something about a hack.

"You have hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D database? They are not going to like this." She mumbles when Steve stares at her.

"What? Do you not trust me?" She asks him.

He shakes his head and the two leave to go look at something, more like check something out and make sure nothing bad is going on.

_**…**_

_Settle into my skin. __Deep into my lungs. __You travel like a song. __Just like a falling star, __You'll burn up in my arms! _

_We don't care where you're from. __We'll carry you along. __Faded beneath my scars. __Turn away, sound the alarms!_

Artemis looks around for a door that was blocked off from use of anyone. She finds it and motions for Steve to move in and break it down. He rolls his eyes and pops it back for the two to move in and out of easily and quickly. Artemis looks around and finds something interesting…..at the top of the stairs. She groans quietly but looks around her for guards. Steve finds her and watches her actions, keeping an eye out for her while she jumps up into the rafters. He follows her soon after she gives the 'okay' signal. The two nod and pick up some type of weapon. Artemis' eyes widen in fear and she backs away from it slowly. Steve rolls his eyes and motions to get down so she nods and jumps first. Steve follows again and the two run out of the room to get back to the others.

Everyone was starting to argue when the two make it back. Banner was still being prodded by Stark and Steve didn't like that at all, saying it wasn't safe to be doing that, not trying to offend Banner or anything. Artemis stays back to watch everything unfold, her stressophobia starting to slowly dissolve into nothing as she was able to watch in mild amusement.

_**…**_

_I can feel a change in me __And I want to __Give in to you. _

_Out of me, into you. __We'll find a way to feel sane! __Breathing in sync, __Saying the same words. __In beautiful mourning!_

_We can rise up! __Well we can overcome._

Something she didn't think to be brought up, was brought up.

"You're keeping her safe? You're the one that's hurting her!" Stark shouts suddenly, pointing at an oblivious Artemis.

Said woman looks around at everyone in slight worry and confusion. She opens her mouth to ask what was being said when Steve turns to Stark and glares.

"What are you talking about? I'm protecting her!" He shouts back.

Artemis' headache starts to slowly form and she grits her teeth together, trying to fight it back like Steve had shown her many times before. Natasha being the only one to notice the woman's discomfort tries to break up the arguement, earning another to ensue. Artemis falls to the floor in a lot of pain and screams out finally, unable to take it any longer. Fury, who came in sometime at the beginning of the argument, watches in silence as the woman falls to the ground. He calls for medics to inject her but Steve lands on the ground beside her and pushes their helping hands away. One of them asks him to move. He wouldn't and his breathing quickens just like Artemis', who seems to be in her own little world, keeping herself as sane as possible.

The others watch in silence and worry as the woman slowly releases her fear and starts to wake up. She looks around in a daze and stares up at Steve who was glaring at all the other people.

"You know I can get up on my own right?" She asks him with a grin.

He stares at her in shock and that gives her enough time to slip out of his arms and get to her feet in 2 seconds, not a single off-balance issue, almost as if she never had a fit. The others give her worried glances but Fury stops them and wonders about a few things. Artemis spots an arrow sticking through a panel and squints her eyes to get a better look at it. Her eyes widen and she jumps out of the way a second before it explodes, sending everyone in each direction. She lands next to Stark and Steve, who tells Stark to get his suit on and the two run off, Artemis running after them.

_**…**_

_Deep into my lungs. __You travel like a song. __Just like a falling star, __You'll burn up in my arms!_

_We don't care where you're from. __We'll carry you along. __Faded beneath my scars. __Turn away, sound the alarms!_

Artemis runs into her room and rushes to get her suit on. A black leather suit that Natasha found for her that she decided to cut up around the inner thighs to help her kick and move freely. Her ears pop out and she looks into the mirror to see her eyes go from regular, fiery hazel, to a dazzling reflective yellow. Also managing to pop out a tail in the second that she runs through the hallways, fighting people who want to hurt her. She gets to her new friend that was in dire need of assistance and sees him locked in his brother's cell, his brother out and about to press a button to send him to his death.

"Loki!" She shouts in horror and fury.

The 'god' looks up from his plan and smiles evilly at seeing her. Thor starts yelling at her to leave and get to safety but she doesn't listen and goes to check on a wounded Coulson.

"You're going to be fine." She mutters to him, glaring at the man who thinks he's a god in front of her.

Loki grins evilly and stands her up by her chin. "You shall be a great asset to our team Beauty." He murmurs while moving his scepter toward her.

Artemis hisses at him and he rolls his eyes. She gets slapped across the face and she turns her head from the impact, noticing Coulson trying to fire up the cannon in his hands. She turns to face Loki and sees him raise his scepter to her chest, where he presses it against her and watches as it fails to turn her.

"Strange." He mutters to himself.

Artemis hears whirring behind her and dodges an oncoming attack from the cannon shot by Coulson. She sees Loki fall back...into the control panel of the cell cage.

"NOOO!" She screams at seeing Thor be dropped out of the carrier.

She glares at Loki and pushes him out of the carrier after his brother. Her hair whipping in her face, she turns to see Coulson, already dead. Her head falls and she lets a few tears fall before running to find Steve and Stark.

_**…**_

_~Breathe in slowly._

_Sink into my skin._

_I need you to trust me._

_'Til I'm alive again._

_Touch me gently._

_Push inside the scars._

_I know you can't fix me._

_Turn away sound the alarms!_

Artemis gets to her friend just in time to see him get shot at again. She sighs and steps back a couple steps to get a good run. Then she uses all her strength to run and push the man shooting off the broken edge of the carrier. The guy screams as he falls and Artemis loses her footing, using too much momentum. She tumbles over after, grabbing at some wiring and holding on, trying to claw her way up with her claws and feet. Steve jumps off the broken railing and helps her up.

"What are you doing here? You should be in there!" Steve shouts at her.

Artemis rolls her eyes and looks around for Stark. "Where's Stark?" She asks Steve, looking at him with her reflective eyes flickering back and forth from normal to slits.

Steve shakes his head from his daze and points to the rotors, mumbling a curse and jumping back over to help Stark out by pulling on a certain lever.

Stark leaves the rotors in time and flies, almost crashing, to the two people waiting for him.

"Let's get going." Artemis mumbles, being taking into a hug by Steve.

"You should be somewhere else." He groans to himself.

Artemis rolls her eyes again and looks up at him. "Just be happy Loki did not make me one of his minions. It could have happened." She says with a fake smile.

Steve's eyes widen, and then narrow in hatred. "He did what?" He asks loudly.

Artemis shushes him and looks down the zipper of her suit. "He could not because something special saved me." She says with a deep grin.

Steve gives her a puzzled look and she pulls out dog tags that Steve gave her.

"You mean those saved you?" He asks with a small smile.

Artemis nods her head and stands on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Of course, my Captain America saved me with his own old dog tags." She says with her trademark grin.

Steve rolls his eyes and takes her into a side hug, his Catwoman and her Captain America, both out to save the world…..again. With Stark in the background doing a little dance at getting them together, or at least thinking he did.


End file.
